MoodFlower PreCure🌸
MoodFlower PreCure (ムードフラワープレキュア Mūdofurawāpurekyua) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Nerd Animation and a Fan installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. The Idea is by Cure Nerd the Producer of the Season & It premiered on August 8th, 2017 Synopsis See Also: List of MoodFlower Precure Episodes�� A 13 year old 8th Grader Transforms into a legendary supernatural hunter "Pretty Cure"? The Story follows the 13 year old happy-go-lucky girl Barentain Nao. After Being Late for School Nao meets a White yellow cat like Fairy Bibble. She tells her & her childhood best friend Rin that they are the legendary hunters Pretty Cure '''who have to save their hometown from the evil vampire organization '''Shadow Players. With the help of their PreDreCommunes they turn into Pretty Cure. LET THE ADVENTURE BEGIN ~NANO�� Pretty Cure •Barentain Nao (バレンタインナオ Barentain Nao) Nao is a very friendly Girl who is really Sporty & Loves Food. She Isn't Really Good at School. Her alter Ego is Cure Courage the Cure of Dreams & Happiness. Later after Fap arrived she becomes her partner & with her spiritual power of the sky she turns into Cure Feather. •Mizuki Rin(美月りん Mizuki Rin) Rin is Naos Childhood Best Friend Who Is the Ooposite of her. She Is Good at School & enjoys Backing. Her alter Ego is Cure Hope the Cure of Reality & Inspiration. Later after Wap arrived she becomes his partner & with his spiritual power of the clouds she turns into Cure Weather. •Bibble (モロー美玲, Moreau Mirei) Mirei is first seen when she saves Pretty Cure from The Shadow Players in her Cure Sunburst form in the Movie but didn't present herself. Later in the Movie it was revealed that Cure Sunburst is the Pretty Cure form of Bibble. After The Movie in the Second Half of the Series She Becomes Part of the Cures & helps them in their Mission against the Much Stronger Shadow Players. Her Cure Alter Ego is Cure Sunburst the Cure Of Wisdom & Strength. •Akarui Minako(明るいミナコ, Akarui Minako) is considered to be the "life" of Queen Falala, a part of her spirit that appeared when Falala, as a whole is broken up into three parts: the Mood Seeds, which represents each individual princess Minako, who represents the Queen's life; and the Heartful Chairect, her heart. She has lost all of her memories from being Queen and is living as a normal human girl. She Appeard in the Second Half of the Series & she later becomes her own Cure Like Alter Ego Sparkling Marionette. After the Transformation she seems to be more Confident & Strong but when she comes back into her Minako form she don't remembers what she did in the Fight. Mascots Bibble is one of the mascot creatures from the Fantasia Galaxy. Bibble is a White Colored Cat Like Fairy with Orange Ears & Orange Tail. She has Blue Eyes & She is always calm, kind and understanding. She has the ability to turn into a human & under Them she usally goes under the name Mirei. In the Movie thanks to the Miracle Lights she turns into Cure Sunburst & fights With the Cures in the Second Half of the Series. Fap is one of the new mascots who debuted with Wap in the second half of the series. Unlike Bibble She & Wap cannot Transform into Humans. She is the Spiritual Ghost of the Sky & with her energy Nao becames Cure Feather. Wap is one of the new mascots who debuted with Fap in the second half of the series. Unlike Bibble He & Fap cannot Transform into Humans. He is the Spiritual Ghost of the Clouds & with his energy Rin becames Cure Weather. Villains The''' Shadow Players (影の選手 Kage no Senshu) ''are a group of evil and mischievous vampires. Their main goal is to steal Falala's Mood Seeds you can find on Earth. When they get the energy of all 12 Mood Seeds they will become so powerful that they can awake Alaric. '''Alaric '(アラリック Ararikku) is the main antagonist of the season MoodFlower PreCure��. He is responsible of the destruction of the Fantasia Galaxy and is the leader of the Shadow Players. It is revealed in the semi-final that Alaric is in fact the former Lover of Princess Eris a part of Queen Falala & father of Garuru the Shadow of Akarui Minako. He was sealed away for many years but got awoken. After he got awoken in the Movie the Precures seal him away but in the semi-final of the show he gets awoken by his servants. In the Last Episode his positive feelings for his daughter garuru drift him from his evil side apart & now he lives with Garuru at Earth. '''Items PreDreCommunes Transformation Device used by Cure Hope & Cure Courage. It also captures Mood Seeds & it's Original Name is PreCure Dream Communes. It later turns into the PreDreBracelet after Fap & Wap arrive & combine their Powers with the Fantasia Set. They need the phrase "Pretty Cure Shining Mood Change" ''to Transform. Cure Sunburst has a similar Transformation Device that looks like the Communes but it is Called "'Sunny Dream Commune'". 'Mood Seeds' They Are In Every Person that lives & are Connected to the Heart.The Pretty Cure has to Collect the Mood Seeds of The Queen So she Can become Reborn. They are Stored in the '''PreDreCommunes' & Later In the Heartful Chairect. Heartful Chairect is an item used for storing Mood Seeds when they are found. It represents Queen Falala's Heart and is operated by Bibble, one of the Mascots. After the Fight Against Garuru the Fantasia Set gave the Heartful Chairect new Powers and it became Akarui Minako's Transformation Device After The Sparkling Note Got Destroyed by Garuru. Sparkling Note Minako's Transformation device to become Sparkling Marionette. She needs the phrase Sparkling Translation to transform. Like The Heartful Chairect it appears in the Second Half of the Series But Garuru destroyed it & later Minako's Transformation Device was the Heartful Chairect. Terminology Pretty Cure (プリキュア, Pretty Cure?) - They are the legendary hunters who were awoken to save their homeplanet from a evil vampire organization the Shadow Players. They Can Freely use their Energy to Create New Things or to summon their Weapons. Trivia * This is the first season that is produced by Nerd Animation��. * According to Cure Nerd the Producer the season is a mix of Max Heart , Splash Star , Doki Doki &''' GoGo''' those are all original PreCure Seasons����. * The Character Design was made by PriPara another Anime Series in Japan��. * This is the first series in the franchise where the Midseason Finale ends with a Cliffhanger & The Season makes a Break. The Cliffhanger is continued in the Movie that plays between episode 25 & episode 26��. * According to the Director Nerd Animation Plans to draw an Manga about MoodFlower PreCure. Locations * ' Hoshimiya Private Academy '(星美屋私立アカデミー Hoshimiya shiritsu akademī) is the name of the private school Nao,Rin,Minako & later Mirei attending. It has a elementary,middle & high school division. * Fantasia (ファンタジア ''Fantaji) ''is the Galaxy '''Bibble,Fap & Wap '''are coming from. It has 12 individual planets & each Planet has it's own individual Princess & each princess has her own personality. Category:Fan Series Category:Cure Nerd